warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Lieutenant Lech Kril
Lieutenant Lech Kril là boss ở Mars, và là cặp Boss đôi ở Ceres cùng với Captain Vor. Với việc là một anh hùng chiến tranh nổi tiếng với một bộ giáp miễn nhiễm sát thương và có thể sử dụng các kĩ năng / , Lech Kril là một kẻ thù đáng gờm cho bất cứ ai dám chống lại. * Ở Mars, hắn rơi ra bản thiết kế cho các mảnh của Frost. * Ở Ceres, hăn rơi ra bản thiết kế cho các mảnh của Trinity. Ngoại hình Lieutenant Lech Kril mặc một bộ giáp đặc biệt, hắn cầm Gorgon và Brokk. Cuộc chiến diễn ra trong 2 giai đoạn. Trong cuộc chiến Giai đoạn 1 Kril hoàn toàn bất khả xâm phạm trong giai đoạn này. Hắn sẽ dùng Gorgon cho chiến đấu tầm xa, và thỉnh thoảng sử dụng Freeze. Nếu gặp kẻ địch đứng gần hắn sẽ rút Brokk ra để đánh. Và cũng bằng Brokk, hắn sẽ đập cái búa ấy xuống đất, tạo Ice Wave, và toàn thân sẽ đóng băng, lúc đó hắn sẽ nhận sát thương khi bắn vào cái túi ở sau lưng. Kril trong giai đoạn này sẽ có xu hướng đứng yên và chặn sát thương, khác với các tên lính Grineer khác. Sau khi 4 cái ống cắm vào túi sau lưng của hắn đã bị bắn đứt (chỉ có thể bị bắn đứt sau khi hắn dùng Ice Wave và tự làm bản thân đóng băng), ta chuyển sang giai đoạn 2. Giai đoạn 2 Lieutenant Lech Kril sẽ bốc lửa, vứt Gorgon và cầm Brokk, trong giai đoạn này hắn chỉ dùng vũ khí cận chiến, và các kĩ năng dạng sẽ chuyển hết sang dạng , ngoài ra hắn còn có thể ném búa như boomerang. Trong giai đoạn này tốc độ đánh và tốc độ di chuyển của hắn tăng đáng kể, nhưng có thể nhận sát thương như một tên lính bình thường. Abilities Phase 1 Phase 2 Chiến thuật Nếu bạn chiến đấu với cả hắn và Vor trên Ceres, bạn nên lùa Lech Kril và Captain Vor tách ra khỏi nhau để xử lí từng tên một dễ dàng hơn. Giai đoạn 1 Điều tốt nhất bạn nên làm trong giai đoạn này là nấp vào 1 chỗ kín, vì Lech Kril có thể gây 1 lượng sát thương cực kì lớn. Và dính phải kĩ năng dạng băng của hắn thì cũng không kém chết người. Trong giai đoạn này, Lech Kril miễn nhiễm với mọi loại sát thương, để làm cho hắn nhận sát thương, bạn phải bắn vào điểm yếu ở giữa túi tản nhiệt sau lưng hắn. Để làm được điều này bạn phải lừa cho hắn đập búa xuống đất (cứ đứng ở xa là hắn sẽ tăng khả năng đập) và bắn vào lưng hắn khi hắn đang bận kéo cái búa lên. Bạn sẽ biết mình thành công khi 1 ống cắm vào túi tản nhiệt của hắn bị đứt 1 đầu. Khi 1 ống bị đứt 1 đầu, nếu như hắn sử dụng bất cứ kĩ năng nào thì hắn sẽ bị đóng băng. Trong lúc đó hắn sẽ nhận sát thương, tuy rất nhỏ. Lech Kril sẽ tự động tan băng sau khi mất 1/4 Shield, và điều này cũng làm cho 1 ống tản nhiệt đứt rời hẳn. Bạn sẽ phải lặp đi lặp lại hành động trên cho đến khi cả 4 ống tản nhiệt đều đứt rời hẳn, và lúc này ta chuyển sang Giai đoạn 2. Giai đoạn 2 Kril sẽ không còn miễn nhiễm sát thương nữa, nhưng bù lại hắn sẽ nguy hiểm hơn khi gây sát thương dạng . Tuy nhiên, cách thức di chuyển của hắn thì lại rất dễ đoán. Kril có khả năng ném cái búa của mình đi như Boomerang, nhưng mà nó khá dễ né trừ khi bạn bất cẩn. Hắn cũng có khả năng lao tới với vận tốc cao và húc ngã bạn, 1 lần nữa nó cũng rất dễ né. Nhưng hãy lưu ý là nếu bị húc trúng, bạn sẽ rất dễ ăn đạn từ các tên lính xung quanh, và có thể là ăn cả vài búa từ Kril. Chiến thuật tốt nhất trong giai đoạn này là chạy và bắn cho tới khi hắn quỳ xuống và chết. Hãy lưu ý: Nếu bạn chạy tới 1 chỗ mà Kril không đập bạn được, Kril sẽ bảo vệ chính mình bằng một vòng tròn lửa. Tận dụng kĩ năng Warframe *Smoke Screen của Ash, Invisibility của Loki, Prowl của Ivara, Ghost của Shade, hoặc Stalk của Huras Kubrow sẽ giúp người chơi tàng hình và tránh bị Kril tấn công. *Decoy của Loki và Molt của Saryn cũng rất có giá trị trong việc đánh lạc hướng Kril để người chơi vòng ra sau lưng hắn. *Snow Globe của Frost sẽ làm chậm các đòn đánh của Lech Kril. *Rhino Stomp của Rhino có thể giúp phá các ống tản nhiệt mà không phải bắn vào lưng. *Molecular Prime sẽ giúp làm chậm Kril giúp vòng ra lưng hắn bắn dễ hơn. Antimatter Drop của Nova cũng có thể sử dụng để phát đứt ống tản nhiệt một cách dễ dàng. *Zephyr là một Frame cực kì tốt trong việc tiêu diệt Kril một mình. Turbulence sẽ giúp bạn bỏ qua hoàn toàn khẩu Gorgon mà hắn dùng (và cả súng của các tên lính xung quanh). Dùng Tail Wind và sau đó là Dive Bomb sẽ giúp bạn phá đứt ống tản nhiệt của hắn một cách dễ dàng. Cuối cùng, Tornado sẽ chặn những tên lính đứng hỗ trợ Kril. *Valkyr có thể bật Hysteria lên để giúp đỡ đồng đội máu giấy, đánh lạc hướng Lech Kril để đồng đội bắn vào lưng hắn. Ngoài ra khi Hysteria được kích hoạt, Slam Attack của Valkyr sẽ có bán kính rất rộng, và có thể tận dụng để phát đứt ống tản nhiệt của Lech Kril mà không phải trực tiếp vòng ra lưng hắn. Với Hysteria, Giai đoạn 2 cũng rất đơn giản, bạn chỉ việc xông vào tát hắn đến chết. Thông tin thêm *Lieutenant Lech Kril là một anh hùng chiến tranh trong mắt lính Grineer. Trong khi việc hắn chết sẽ giúp thiết lập sự cân bằng trên Hệ Mặt Trời và đe dọa quân Grineer, Lotus cũng không thích khả năng hắn sẽ trở thành một kẻ vĩ đại hy sinh vì sự nghiệp trong mắt người dân. *Hắn trông giống Butcher trước , và cầm Fragor. *Kril có xuất hiện trong Warframe Open Beta trailer, nhưng cầm Manticore thay vì Brokk. *Hắn là Boss đầu tiên được làm lại hoàn toàn. *Trước , hắn cầm Manticore thay cho Brokk. *Hắn là Boss đầu tiên có Death Animation riêng. Trước Update 8, khi chết hắn sẽ ngã lăn quay ra như người chơi hết Health trước khi chết thật. Sau Update 8, hắn sẽ ngã quỳ xuống đầu gối trước khi bùng cháy và nằm thẳng đơ ra. *Câu khiêu khích của Lieutenant Lech Kril ''"And I will strike down upon (player name) with great vengeance and furious anger!" '' lấy cảm hứng từ 1 cảnh trong Pulp Fiction, ở đó Samuel L. Jackson cũng nói giống vậy từ Kinh thánh Ezekiel 25:17 (Đã được sửa đổi từ câu gốc trong Bible, "And I will execute great vengeance upon them with furious rebukes; and they shall know that I am the LORD, when I shall lay my vengeance upon them.") *Theo như , hắn có nhận sát thương vào Shield trong Giai đoạn 1. Tuy rằng hắn miễn nhiễm sát thương trực tiếp vào phần Health, nhưng hắn lại không miễn nhiễm với hiệu ứng . *Cấp bậc của Kril có vẻ như quá thấp để được phong danh hiệu 'anh hùng chiến tranh', có thể là do Grineer phân cấp bậc khác ngoài đời thật. Và cũng có thể là do Kril chỉ là sản phẩm cổ động, với cấp bậc được chọn ngẫu nhiên. Lỗi * Khi dùng Fire Wave hay Ice Wave, bú của hắn chỉ chạm đất sau khi vệt lửa/ đường pha lê băng đã bay hết mặt sàn. * Khi nhận một hiệu ứng như , hiệu ứng đó sẽ tồn tại vĩnh viễn trên người hắn. * Khi chết, hiệu ứng nổ xác thực chất được bắt đầu ngay khi hắn tụt hết máu và bắt đầu khuỵu gói chứ không phải khi hắn đã nằm thẳng trên mặt đất. (Chỉ xảy ra khi lỗi số 6 cũng xảy ra). * Sau đoạn phim cắt cảnh ở Phobos, Lech Kril sẽ cầm Brokk giống Gorgon trong vài giây. Còn ở Ceres, Kril sẽ cầm Gorgon giống Brokk. * Khi bị bắn đứt 1 ống tản nhiệt, nếu trong lúc đó hắn làm bất cứ động tác nào ngoài bắn thì hắn sẽ không bi choáng. * Sau khi bắn đứt ống tản nhiệt cuối cùng bạn có thể gây sát thương hắn như trong Giai đoạn 2 mà không cần phải chờ hắn bốc lửa. * Hiệu ứng bốc lửa đầu Giai đoạn 2 hiện tại trông giống hệt hiệu ứng nổ khi hắn chết. * Khi Lech Kril dùng búa đánh bạn với 1 tay, âm thanh vung búa sẽ phát lại lần 2 khi hắn đưa búa về vị trí cũ. Riêng đối với Giai đoạn 1 thì Gorgon sẽ lập tức dịch chuyển lên tay hắn lúc hắn vung búa về. * Lech Kril, giống Vor, cũng sẽ gạ chịch người chơi liên tục cho dù hắn chết trước. * Từ "second-skin" mà hắn nói ra từ 1 trong các câu khiêu khích bị sai chính tả: Ta không cần dấu gạch ngang. * Lúc xuất hiện qua màn hình nhỏ Lech Kril sẽ luôn luôn ở Giai đoạn 2 nhưng ở phía sau nền lại có băng. * Rất hiếm khi, Lech Kril sẽ đi bộ về 1 hướng ngẫu nhiên và dùng Fire Wave.